A Beautiful Promise
by Stolideux
Summary: "Promises are meant to broken." He said. And that was the end of it. Or is it? Au KiKasa


A Beautiful Promise

A KiKasa Fanfiction

To my Bestfriend in the whole wide world

Shaira

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

The day started out just like it always do for one Kasamatsu Yukio. Wake up, cook some breakfast for his brothers, prepare for school and then go to school. It was a start of a never ending cycle that it his school life. Summer Vacation has ended and a new school term has begun. It was kinda surreal thinking that he's already on his final year in Highschool. His final stand before going to college and pursue his dreams. The same thought left a bitter taste on his mouth as well, this is his final year so meaning, his final year to play Basketball for Kaijou. One final attempt to win the Interhigh and Winter Cup.

Kasamatsu sighed, he slung his bag securely on his shoulder as he and his brothers walk side by side on their way to their respective school. It wasn't really an odd sight—seeing him and his brothers together every morn. It was just like that since the three of them live together alone since their parents are over seas due to work. Some might say that it's a lonely life, but Yukio all is well.

"Study hard okay?" Yukio called out as he watched his ssiblings board the bus to her school. The smile that graced his lips slowly faded away as he continued his trek to Kaijou High.

"Yo Yukio wait up!" Kasamatsu stopped, he turned to his side and saw his classmate and teammate Moriyama Yoshitaka jogging up to him. The two exchanged some quick pleasantries before walking together to school.

"What do you think Yukio? Think that we'll get some good players this year?"

Kasamatsu spared his friend a look before a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Hopefully, I really don't want to leave the team without any reassurance."

"Too true my friend. Well, at least the coach is optimistic."

Kasamatsu resisted the urge to snort. "Well he might have just danced in joy, heard he managed to recruit one of the Generation of Miracles to Kaijou..." Kasamatsu trailed off. He really didn't a good opinion about the Generation of Miracles but he couldn't really deny that one of them joining the team would be a great asset.

"Well let's just hope whomever coach managed to recruit is worth it."

Kasamatsu hummed in agreement.

* * *

" _Ne ne Yu-chan why do you like basketball so much?"_

" _Well becuase it's fun and I really like basketball! How about you Ryo-kun don't you like basketball?" A young Kasamatsu Yukio asked as he bounced his ball against the hard pavement of the public basketball court._

" _Hmmnn. I like it but I don't know if I'll be able to play it now that we're moving to Tokyo." 'Ryo-kun' replied._

 _Yukio turned to the younger boy and stared at him for while debating with his young self on what he should do next._

" _I don't want to come with them to Tokyo though. I wanted to stay here and be with Yu-chan forever! That way he won't be sad and grumpy anymore." Ryo-kun cheered. Yukio stared at his childhood friend, slowly he gripped the small chain necklace hidden undeneath his shirt and pulled it out. He took Ryo-kun's hand and pulled him closer . He tugged the chain where a silver ring hang and unclasped it from himself. He then quickly place it on Ryo-kun's neck._

" _Yu-chan?"_

" _That's my Mom's necklace, she gave that to me before she left. She told me that it would always remind me of her and help me whenever I feel sad." He looked at the chain that now dangled on Ryo-kun's chest._

" _You need that more than I do now, so you won't get lonely and sad when you move with your family. And then you would stop doing those fake smiles of yours all the time."_

" _Yu-chan..."_

" _Just promise me to take care of it okay? That's the only thing that I have of my mom. You can return it to me when we meet again!"_

 _Ryo-kun then launched himself to Yukio and bawled his eyes out._

" _Ryo-kun promise! I'll take care of Yu-chan's necklace for him. Promise me that you won't forget about me Yu-chan!"_

" _I promise."_

Kasamatsu knew that his recent dreams where not your typical dreams but rather memories. He has been dreaming of that same dream for a while now. At first he didn't recognize himself in his dreams. But what bothers Kasamatsu about his dreams was the other person present in them, this 'Ryo-kun'. He couldn't quite make up his face in his dreams it was always hazy and blurred. But from what he could see, Ryo-kun has blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. He might have been his childhood friend.

"Yukio? Are you alright? You kinda spaced out we're here already." Moriyama called out, he quickly composed himself and followed the taller teen inside their room.

The rest of his first day in class flew by with his mind flew from the Basketball tryouts later that day and his strange dreams. Well nothing really happens during the first day of school, just a quick reminder here and there and the election of class representative that he has been nominated to his utter annoyance. Fortunately, he not was elected. He was not looking forward for other duties aside from being a captain of the Basketball team, thank you very much.

"So what do you think pretty impressive huh?" Kubori asked as they studied the applicants from the benches. Truly enough there was an increase in their applicants this year than the last but of course, not everyone is selected.

"We'll see..." Kasamatsu mused out loud. He took the clip board where the names if the applicants where and call their attention.

There was a total of ten applicants lined up in front of him as he studied each and everyone.

"Alright. Welcome to the Basketball Club I am Kasamatsu Yukio, Team Captain of this team. Now I want you to call out when I say your name understood?"

All the applicants called out when they were called except for...

"Kise Ryouta."

No one answered. Kasamatsu caled out again, there was no reply.

"Where is that guy? Isn't he the one that coach got from those Generation of Miracles?" Hayakawa said. Kasamastu narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Maybe he got lost?" Kubori added.

"Classes ended a while ago. If this Kise guy doesnt show his ass in the next five minutes then I'm going to show his arrogant ass that this isnt Teiko anymore." Kasamatsu hissed.

"Ah! Finally!" an upbeat voice caught their attention as they looked over the gym door and saw a tall teen with blonde hair standing with a horde of fangirls giggling from his behind.

"I'm sorry girls but can we continue some other time?" Kasamatsu's ire is growing steady by the second as the guy kept on entertaining his fans and ignoring them. Oh he's going to kick hi ass real hard.

And finally, after what it seemed to be an eternity, the fangirls left leaving the blonde to approach the line.

"So sorry about that. I... I got caught up with some stuff."

Kasamatsu merely glared at him.

"Uh... This is the basketball tryouts right?" he asked. Kasamatsu stiffly nodded.

"Oh great. I thought for a second that I might be in the wrong tryouts. Sorry about that. I'm Kise Ryouta by the way. Uh. Where is the captain of the team? I wanted to ask if I can skip the tryouts because I've got some—"

Kasamatsu couldn't take it anymore and yelled. "The answer is No. Go get change and get back in here after three minutes. If you really think that we'll let you skip over the tryouts just because you're a member of those Miracles that you can have priviledges? Tough luck freshman, you're not in Teiko anymore." Kasamatsu grounded out.

Kise narrowed his eyes at Kasamatsu and looked down on him. "Who are you?"

Kasamatsu didnt backed down and glared head on despite the blonde being a head taller than him. "Kasamatsu Yukio, Captain of this Team." His words startlef Kise that he quickly back down but didnt move away.

"Now what did I say? Go get change and show us what you got Miracle."

* * *

Please Review!

Stolideux


End file.
